The Hulk comes too TOWN
by Mic Mov
Summary: One shot deal, what if the Green Machine were too stop by during just at the end of the second stage


The Incredible Hulk **VS** Number 88 Musabi

**"When Worlds Collide"**

The scene starts out on what appears too be a bridge, a battle had been fought, too this brutes feeble mind, his interest was peeked, fighting, it was something he longed for, stood for, after the wind and mist had blown away, there stood in front of him, was three women, two were strange looking, one with razors for hands, and the other a weird looking robe,(Kimono), but what made it even stranger, was the fact there was a woman standing behind them, protecting a pathetic looking man, but this creature didn't care, looking down on them, not even noticing his presence, he let out a HUMUNGOUS ROAR,**"RAWWWWWWRRR!**", that seemed too catch everyone's attention, they all turned and gasped, seeing the sight of what they were looking at.

"Haihane!, what the hell is that thing?", cried the red sekirei, holding her weapons ready in her hands, the woman crouched next too her, didn't respond, only saying,"It's big", this apparentlyritated her partner,"Damn i know that, argg, fine, we'll take care of that ugly looking thing over there, than we'll find out how 88 over there came back", she said, whipping out her wwwweapons HaiHane did the same, she got up and made her way over slowly, meanwhile, behind a now rreviveddMusabi, Minato tried pulling her away,"Mu...Musabi Chan, let's go, the we gotta...", but he was cut off, as his sekirei, holding her,things in place with one arm, turned and shook her head,"No, i cannot leave, this man, i do not sense anything, i do not sense any love from him".

Meanwhile, back with the DisciplinaryySquadd, Benitsubasa gripped herweaponss firmly in her hands,"Okay ugly, we'll try and make this quick, so, be a good, whatever you are,and stay still", she said, kneeling down, preparing too strike,but, what she didn't notice, was said man, a greenish man, smiled under a shadow, than he flexed his muscles, and, just stood there,"Fine, just stand there, (she push's off and rockets right toward him), your mine", but, just as she was an inch from his chest, she felt her world go, dark, when she opened her eye's, she was looking, face too face with the beast, his eye's were boring into her skull, what she saw in them, wasn't anything she had ever seen before, no, what she saw, was, **pure rage**.

"You call **Hulk** names, (he was dangling her by her arms right in front of him), little girl shouldn't say them", Benitsubasa couldn't believe what she heard, this, man was talking like a child, and what was worst, he somehow caught her, so fast she didn't even see him,"(How could this brute catch me, he so big)", just when she thought he was gonna hit her, he just, dropped her,"What?, what are you dong", she bawls, her pride was insulted, he didn't say a word,just turning his back and walking away,"Me no fight weaklings, little girl go home and play dolly", he laughed, well, that actually clenched it for this Disciplinary Squad member, meanwhile, Hihane was off too the side, snacking on a bar, just watching.

"You, (she clenched her fist), DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!", she yelled too the top of her lungs, almost everyone for a square mile could have heard her, than, just than, the air was still, and silent, the green man turned in his place, and, started walking back, when he was just a foot away, he stared right into her again,"Me not hear that, say again", she gulped, breathed in, and say's,"You heard me, you frea...ACCCKKKKK","(WHAMM!)", out of nowhere, his huge fist comes flying, comingfrom his right, and pounding Benitsubasa in her face, literally sending her flying, nearly right across the bridge, finally landing and crashing onto a nearby building, half of it ccomingdown on top of her.

If looks could say anything, it would say,"FUCK", everyone just stood there and stared, Tsukumi, still trapped under a girder, looked on in shock,"( The same one, that both i and Musabi could not bring down, even with our strongest attacks, and this, this brute, does it with one swipe of his han), she stares at the now approaching monster, it's shadow looming over all of them, Hihane just stood there, looking over in the distance, watching as parts of said building, crumbled over her now, questionable alive or dead partner, she turned her head again, and, just barely misses another attack from his, his arm passing her, vibrates the ground, shaking cars and windows alike.

While she hardly would ever show any emotionnnnn, the Blue Sekirei, had the look of pure terror on her face, breathing in, she ready'd her arms, and tried slashing,"Arggg", he hissed, thinking she managed too strikeimpressiveveive blown, Hihane gasped as her attack only lemarginalinale impression on his arm, she ready'd again, and this time, flipped right over him, landing behind him,she slashed his back, getting another growl, he flung his arm around again, she barely misses this attack as well.

"Girly with razor arms, me No like you", he said, she laughed, trying too boost her ego, a second later, she wasn't exactly smiling, as he took both hands, and clapped them together, the power from the clap, an inch from her body, sent her flying as well, hitting head first into a nearby girder, knocking her out cold, blood could be seen flowing from her head, than, seeing her defeated, the man started pounding his chest, over and over,"**HULK IS THE GREATEST...EVER!**", he shouted into the air, his voice booming over the waters and land, far away, sitting on top of a roof, a young woman, well endowed, was finishing her bottle, when such voice found it's way to her, she stopped drinking and stood up,"The winds, they have changed again".

Back on the bridge, Minato, Tsukumi and friends, all stood there, staring in disbelief, two of the Disciplinary Squads best, were beaten in only a few minutes, Musabi stood her own ground, still holding her,"boozoms" in place with one hand, she began too walk forward, however, someone was holding her back,"Please, Musabi Chan, don't go, you saw what that thing did, we have too run", she looked back, and smiled,"Please do not worry yourself, Musabi will return too you shortly", she said, letting go of his arm, she began walking forward. The Hulk didn't know much about, modesty, but, he knew, whoever it was this girl walking towards him, her own face said, she wasn't afraid.

"You do not belong here green one, please leave", the Hulk looked down, and stared at her, his adrenaline was still pumping, his face said he still wanted too fight,"Me Hulk no listen too little girl, me greatest ever, get out of me way", he said, stepping forward, however, Musabi got in his way again,"I will not let you pass, if you continue too act in violent way's, and the darkness in your heart", she said, the Hulk just stood there, and, began too laugh,"Little girl make Hulk laugh, good, me let you live", he said, finally walking past her,but, just as he was about too, he felt something grab his leg, and try'd pulling him back,"I will not let you pass", she said.

Seeing as how he didn't have a choice, the Hulk griped his left hand and brought it down on top of her,just missing her by an inch,she somersaulted over and over, than, when she was clear enough, she took her free hand, and gathered something in it, almost like energy,"Leave here, NOW", she yelled, a blast of power erupted from her hand, making a bee line right for the Hulk, which impacted with him,a huge explosion rocked the bridge, destroying parts of it. As the smoke cleared, everyone began looking around, thinking that Musabi had won, however, she kept her place, when Minato came up from behind her, she turned her head and said,"It is not over yet".

And sure enough, right where the Hulk was, a mountain of rubble now settled, everyone thought this was it, that there was no way he could have survived, however, they were all, wrong,"ARGGG!", he belowed out from under the rubble, jumping clear,he lands just inches from Musabi, who looks up at him,"You are very powerful, Hulk is it?", she ask's, the Hulk, still seething from the attack, nodds,"Girl strong, me will fight you","NO!", yelled out someone else, standing now between them, was Minato, sweat rolling off his face, he stared into the Hulks eye's,"What little boy do?", the Hulk ask's,"I, i won't let you lay a finger on Musabit Chan", he shouted, striking a pose.

Musabi,(who was actually number 8 yume), was shocked, and very moved,"(So this is Musabi's Ashkabi, yes, i can feel the love from him, i am happy you have found someoneeeeeeee like him, my little Musabi)", Minato, (barely keeping himself from pissing), stood his ground, the others, Tsukumi included, gasped,"Minato, RUN", she said,"I won't, Tsukumi, Musabi, you all mean so much too me, i won't run away, not anymore", feeling like all the rage was used up, and the mood was gone, the Hulk started too walk away, the mysterious cloud suddenly envelopes him again,"Boy make Hulk tired, me go now, GIRL", he shouts, Yume turns her head and see's thdisappearingpearing,"We fight again soon", he shouts, almost like it was promise, she smiles and waves,"Yes, i would like that".

And just as he appeared, the Incredible Hulk, was gone, the scene would play out, everyone succeeding in accomplishing their goals, however, Minaka was having an even harder time, finding out such a creature like the Hulk existed, threatened too ruin his plans,"The Gods are testing me again", he cackles, a few feet away, closing a door, a white haired woman sighs and stares at her pad,"Both 104 and 105 were taken out in just minutes, by that thing, that idiot in there doesn't get it,but i must, according too these results, no one, not even number 88 could defeat him", she shuddered too think what would have happened had the match continued...

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO SEKIREI, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER THE HULK, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Authors Notes:

Well guy's and gal's, i made this one shot a while back, hope some of you out there like, i thought about posting it back than,but never got around too it, i was a huge Hulk fan at one time, anyway, not expecting alot of praises for the writing, heres a few thing i want anyone who reads this one shot to know:

Yes it was rushed, i had a little time, and , well i wanted too get it off my chest.

I might start another chapter, maybe if the reviews are kind enough.

I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER, SO, I KNOW THE WRITING SUCKS!.

That's it, take .


End file.
